


Penpals

by Vanemis



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Breast Play, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Prison Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: After exchanging letters for a while, she finally gets to meet him face to face. It's just not the sort of visitation she expected.
Relationships: Richard Ramirez/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Penpals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a few folks who'll appreciate this. Female character but vague enough to be reader or OC.

It was nerve-racking to get through all the security gates. She was sure the guards would pull her aside and search further than her handbag and jacket. With a loose skirt and a simple t-shirt, she hoped they wouldn’t think she’d concealed anything beneath the fabric. With the last detector passed, she breathed a sigh of relief and was guided to the room where she’d finally speak to him.

There were other prisoners there, speaking with family and loved ones. She was the first one there and she picked out a seat furthest away from the guards and the other people. As she waited, her stomach was doing flips and for a moment, she was so worried about this whole meeting that she didn’t notice the door on the other side of the glass barrier opening up.

Her breath stilled in her lungs and it wasn’t until Ramirez had spotted her that she realised it was really happening. Five letters had been exchanged between them, nothing more than pleasantries and friendly questions back and forth. She gave him a shy wave as he pulled up the opposite chair, his smile so easy-going but never meeting his dark eyes. 

One of the officers came over to unlock the cuffs. It was hardly freedom. Between Ramirez and the door were two guards, one on his side and one on hers, and after that were god-knows how many more waiting for him to act up. But he was well behaved in moments like this, because they were his only chance to see someone from the outside and giving that up wasn’t worth whatever chaos he could cause.

She picked up the phone first, perhaps with a little too much enthusiasm, and waited for him to do the same. 

“Hi,” he greeted casually.

She needed to swallow before answering. “Hey.” Her nervousness was endearing. Of course, she was flustered. “How’s your day been?”

As soon as the words left her mouth, she thought they were stupid. His day, and every other day, couldn’t be that great. It was habit. Idle chit-chat. He still smiled with a shrug.

“I got to go outside earlier. It was nice. You were at work today, weren’t you? I think that’s what you wrote me.”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah. Just a few hours, nothing too taxing. But I got home and changed first.”

“You look good.”

Her cheeks flushed. She didn’t dare tell him she’d stood in front of her bathroom mirror a dozen times with various clothes. Anything was better than her work uniform but she didn’t want to come across as boring, or too slutty. A brief silence followed as she tried to think of something to say. She had so many questions that she’d been unable to fit into her letters without looking like a nosy psycho. But before she could say anything, though, he leaned forward. 

“I like your shirt. It’s cute.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You know, it’s boring in here. There’s not a lot to do so it’s nice when I get to meet new people. I like putting faces to the letters I get. I didn’t expect someone so pretty.”

Her face was so red. His voice had started getting lower, like they were having a private conversation. She wasn’t sure if these calls could be recorded, if the guards could hear them. Whatever the case was, Richard didn’t seem to care at all. 

“I know we don’t really know each other, and it’s a shame, but could you do me a favour? It’s okay if you don’t want to. I’ll understand.”

All sorts of ideas jumped into her head. She nodded out of curiosity.

“Would you be alright pulling up your shirt? It’s been ages since I’ve seen a real girl in front of me. Wouldn’t mind going to bed with that tonight. You don't have to, though.”

Richard was so polite about it, how could she say no? Had they been in a different place, met somewhere else, she would’ve let him do more. But the guards were watching. She glanced at them nervously and he followed her gaze with a knowing smirk.

“Don’t worry, they’re used to it. But if you come closer to the glass, that little barrier beside you will hide it. Come on, I know you want to.”

She really did. Her free hand gripped the hem of her t-shirt, wringing it between her fingers, before she scooted closer and slowly exposed her tummy. Inch by inch, she lifted the shirt until the lace of her bra was visible. Her cleavage was on full show for him and had she glanced away or blinked, she would’ve missed his free arm moving downwards. It was subtle but it made her heart race. 

The desk hid them both from each other’s view so she couldn’t see if he was doing anything down there but the thought made her feel all warm. Emboldened by his daring action, she leaned even closer and pulled the cups of her bra a bit lower. His groan echoed down the line.

“You like that?” She teased, still nervous beyond words but getting wet despite it. She never would’ve dared to do this to anyone in semi-public, let alone a man she barely knew. A man whose large hands could easily wrap around her throat and crush it. 

“Course I do,” he answered, his smirk melting into his voice as his arm moved subtly again just once. 

Tugging on the cups again, she tried to keep her t-shirt from falling loosely over her chest. After a moment of wrestling with it, she settled for tucking it under her armpits. It left her bra on full show from the front. Anyone walking to the very end of the room where they were sat would’ve seen her. But with the shirt situation dealt with, she was free to pull her bra down enough to expose the very tops of her nipples. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, his eyes fixed on her pretty tits as she gave a tiny shake side to side. 

She didn’t have enormous breasts like a porn model but he didn’t seem to mind one bit, especially when she bit her lip and finally pulled the cups down completely. The lace tucked under her tits, supporting them as the slightly chilled air of the room made her nipples harden. She was utterly soaked and subconsciously, she found her legs spreading so she could rub up against the surface of the chair.

“You’ve got such perfect tits. Wanna touch them so bad.”

Richard almost looked pained with want. Neither of his hands were free to try and grope her, not that he could with the glass in the way. He clutched the phone tightly, his other arm starting to move in a way that she could catch the tell-tale movement. There was no doubt in her mind that he was touching himself. 

She found herself playing with her own tits. Only brief touches, squeezes, to show him how soft and pliant they were. 

“Pinch them,” he moaned softly. He was way past the point of politeness and sweetness he’d exhibited at the start. His eyes had darkened with lust and his voice took a demanding tone that she wanted to obey. But at the same time, she was in charge. She could’ve easily pulled her bra back up and stopped all this.

“Why? Is it getting you off?” She teased. 

Richard realised her power too. “Yes.”

She hummed happily and proceeded to rub her left tit, groping it heavily before brushing her thumb against her nipple and gasping sweetly down the line. It wasn’t a faked moan, but certainly  embellished for his sake. He saw right through it.

“Do it harder. Make it hurt.”

She pinched it with a firmer grip, gasping for real this time.

“Pretend I’m the one doing it.”

With a small nod, she set down the phone and grabbed herself in both hands. It was a shame she couldn’t hear his moans anymore but as she roughened her touch and clawed at her own tits, she saw his face flush with arousal. He was pretty like that, all worked up, panting as he stroked himself just out of sight. Her nipples were starting to ache from the abuse but she kept going.

She wished she knew his tells, if biting his lip meant he was on the edge or not. She picked the phone back up and got an earful of lovely moans from him. 

“Would you be that rough with me?” She asked sweetly, folding her free arm under her breasts so she could rest them on the desk. They were puffy and red, with long marks from her nails that were fading to pink.

He nodded weakly. “I’d make you cum just from touching them. They look so fucking hot, just  wanna lick and bite them  til ’ you’re screaming.”

“You really could right now.” She put her hand over her mouth so only he could hear when she whispered with a giggle, “I’m so wet, you’ve no idea.”

His eyes widened slightly. His arm slowed down for a second, reducing his frantic motion to a gentler stroke. She wanted nothing more than to see his cock but if he stood up, the guards might have a problem with it. 

“Show me how wet you are.”

She couldn’t stand and show him either, and if she scooted the chair back too far, she would no longer be hidden by the partition. She wasn’t that brave yet. Instead, she placed her hand on her skirt to move it aside and brushed her fingertips over her panties. The lower she went, the more she realised she’d soaked them all the way through. The chair had a wet patch from her.

Even a brief touch over her clit made her thighs twitch with excitement. Her pussy was aching, throbbing with desperation as she slipped under the ruined cotton and stroked down her lips. The angle wasn’t the best. She would’ve preferred being on her back but then all sorts of fantasies jumped to the forefront of her mind. Trailing her fingers through the wetness, she made sure they were glistening as she pulled them free for Richard. Her middle and ring fingers were soaked and she hadn’t even fingered herself. 

“Told you,” she said with a small smile as he tensed. The tip of his tongue poked out to wet his lips and she wondered what it would feel like on her skin.

“I’m getting you all worked up, huh? That’s what you get for teasing me with those gorgeous tits. You like being stared at? Made to touch yourself for me?”

“Only for you,” she promised. With a tiny nod in his direction, she asked, “Are you getting close?”

He grinned in a way that showed off his teeth. She wanted him to bite her. Her throat was always a pleasurable spot but little hickeys and kisses were nothing compared to the sensation of sharp teeth  marking her skin.

“You think I’m jerking off?” 

“I know you are.”

His grin grew sharper. She was learning quickly that Richard’s handsome face could turn sadistic in an instant, especially if he was riled up. 

“Maybe we should get off together,” he suggested so casually, with a tone that never hinted at anything lewd. He made it sound like he was offering to go on a walk, not asking her to play with her pussy in front of strangers. 

“I doubt it would take me long,” she answered honestly, her hand already moved south like it had already decided on the plan. She flushed as she asked quietly, “Is it out? Or are you hiding it?”

“Do you want me to take it out?”

Her nod was instant. “I though it already was.”

“Nah, I usually keep it hidden if others are around but I’ll do it if you do something for me.”

“Anything.”

“Finger yourself,” Richard instructed. “Properly. I want to see you cum on your hand.”

How she would go about doing that was a challenge. She wanted to do it. Even if her pussy had not been aching desperately for release, she would’ve done it to please him. She scooted the chair as far forward as she could, until her knees bumped the plastic separator. As she spread her legs, she pushed her panties aside and stroked a finger between her wet lips. She tried leaning back but then she could see past the partition. The guard was ignoring her but still. She then leaned forward, barely sitting on the chair so she could finger herself from below.

Richard knew the exact moment she shoved two fingers inside her cunt. Her eyes fluttered and she gasped at the stretch. It was barely a stretch but the first penetration was always the most sensitive, before her body gave way and she found herself shyly dipping them in and out. He watched every minute expression cross her lovely face and when she’d settled into a slow but obvious rhythm, he gave his cock a long stroke and leaned forward on the desk so he could pull himself out discreetly. He didn’t tell her he’d done this before with other girls but she was the first truly shy one who’d done a complete one-eighty. 

She wasn’t shy anymore, with her tits out and her fingers playing with her soaked cunt. Richard would’ve killed to get his hands on her, even for a few minutes. His cock twitched with renewed interest as she stroked something inside her that made her breath hitch. He didn’t start jerking off properly, for fear that he would finish long before her. 

“Hey, do me a favour,” he said, hand closing over the head of his cock so he could smear the precum beading there. 

“Y-yeah?”

“Hold the phone down there. Let me hear how wet you are.”

Richard had to still his hand the instant he heard her fingering herself. Wet did not begin to describe her. Every pump of her fingers was like she’d been fucked and filled several times already. He knew girls got wet at the thought of him but hearing it was different. He squeezed the base of his cock because even without stimulation, he was on the edge. 

After a couple minutes, she thankfully stopped and brought it back up to her face. He didn’t want to stop listening but any longer and he would’ve blown his load across the plastic like some love-drunk teenager. He’d already jerked off that morning and he was still able to easily get it up and eager again. His cock felt so heavy in his palm and it took every ounce of concentration to not think about impaling her on it. He wanted so badly to feel how tight she was, to pin her down and force his way between her thighs.

“I’m really close,” she admitted, startling him from his thoughts. Her face was flushed and her hand was rubbing her pussy so fast she was gasping down the line. 

“Me too. Be a good girl and cum for me, okay? I  wanna see how good it feels.” She nodded with a whimper. “That’s it, so good for me. You better pretend that’s my hand playing with your cunt. I’d open you up just enough so I can shove my cock inside you nice and deep. And then I’ll use your perfect hole and bounce you in my lap. Bet you’d look so good full of my cock.”

He grinned at his own dirty talk. Girls always loved that shit, it turned them on so much. But he was picturing it too. Grabbing her hips, pulling her back on his length and keeping her there while he fucked the life out of her. She could’ve easily been one of his victims but his actions had clearly drawn her in. If he escaped and found her out in the world, he’d show her properly what it meant to get fucked by the Nightstalker.

“Go on, baby girl. Give in already. I want to fuck you so bad, I want to cum so deep inside you, make you my bitch.”

She buried her fingers inside her cunt just as he said those words and in her mind, she felt every drop of his hot cum filling her insides. She was sure it would hurt, that he’d leave bruises on her skin, and make her ache for days but she wanted it. She clutched the phone so tight that her fingers paled, whimpering weakly until she gasped hard and nearly collapsed on the desk. She didn’t turn her head away from the receiver as she moaned and panted through her orgasm. Her fingers slipped out and she stroked over her lips, rubbing her clit to get the last moments of pure pleasure.

“Was that good?” Richard asked, his own breath strained.

“Yes...”

“Look up for me.”

She obeyed and he stood up, hunched forward as his hand stroked his cock wildly. Her mouth fell open as she saw him properly. He was fucking huge. The simple trousers were pulled down to expose his cock, while the elastic band was bunched under his firm balls. His fist moved over the head desperately and she watched in fascination as his eyes shut briefly, just before he came.

The thick cum landed on the glass in long spurts, right where her face was nearly pressed up. She needed to feel it on her skin, warm and sudden. She wanted his cum on her tongue so badly that as their eyes met, she licked her side of the glass. 

It had all happened so fast that when the guard noticed Richard was half stood up, he rolled his eyes. “Ramirez, sit down or you’re going back to your cell.”

Richard winked at her as he sat down, pulling his softening but still sizeable cock back inside his trousers. He picked up the phone with a toothy grin.

“This was fun,” he said warmly, looking over the mess he’d made, uncaring for whoever would have to clean that. “Maybe I can see you again.”

She smiled, returning back to that shy sweet girl. His display had made her wet again but as she glanced up at the clock, she realised they wouldn’t have time for more.

“I’d like that. I’ll write to you for sure.”

Richard smiled and just before he put the phone back in its holder, he trailed his long index finger through the cum. With it, he drew a heart on the glass and wiped off the excess on his fingertip onto his clothes. He gave her a wink and stood up. A moment later, the guard had cuffed him again and Richard was being escorted back to his cell. 

She was left there a mess, soaking wet and still so aroused that she knew she’d go back to her car to touch herself before she drove home. All she could think about was his cock and that smirk right before he’d tried to cum on her face like some pervert. She was definitely coming back for another visit.


End file.
